Ichiban Taisetsu Na Mono
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Boo Saga, finaler Kampf: Geta & Goku vs Boo, es geht um das Universum! Boo ist euer klassischer Feind: Will die Welt beherrschen usw. Oder will er noch etwas anderes...?


K: Hallo! Das hier ist ein kleiner one-shot, der mir lange im Kopf herumgegeistert hat. Endlich habe ich die Zeit gefunden, ihn zu posten. Ich weiß, ihr wartet auch noch auf das nächste Kapitel von B&B, und ich kann euch sagen, dass es beinahe fertig ist. ^^ Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich zu so was fähig bin . . . Typisch ich: bekommt nicht mal ein verdammtes Lime hin, und schreibt ne FF mit rape . . . Fast, zumindest. -.-° Sooo . . die Formalitäten:  
  
Warnings: Language, molesting/attempted rape, sadness, death and shonen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht DBZ.  
  
Author: Kokoro Okami (coco_monz @ yahoo . de)  
  
Widmung: Ni-chan, Kaka-chan, Oujinchen, Lavendel, SSJSweety, Chika, alle Mitglieder der SKP, allen Reviewern, meiner kleinen Imoto-chan, und natürlich meinem fröhlichen & fidelen Hündchen Monz! ^^  
  
Ichiban Taisetsu Na Mono - Du bist das Allerwichtigste  
  
1: The Vejiita-Factor  
  
Goku schwebte hoch in der Luft, als SSJ3, und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Energie zu sammeln, die er brauchen würde, um Boo zu schlagen. Der pinke Dämon stand unter ihm auf dem Boden der heiligen Welt der Kaioshin und war dabei, sich langsam und voller Schadenfreude zu regenerieren. Vegeta stand auf einem hohen Felsvorsprung, sah alledem zu und versuchte, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Er kam zu einer einzigen Entscheidung.  
  
Schnell hob der kleinere Saiyajin vom Boden ab und flog an Gokus Seite. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er den Dämon, der unter ihnen seine Tanznummer vollführte. Dann sah er zu dem größeren der letzten Saiyajin im Universum hin und sprach seinen Plan aus.  
  
"Kakarotto. . ." Der andere drehte sich halb zu ihm um. "Huh? Vegeta. Noch nicht tauschen, ich kann noch etwas. . . " "Kakarotto. Die gebündelte Kraft des dreifachen Supersaiyajin kann ihn schlagen! Kümmmere dich nicht um mich." Goku sah ihn für einen kurzen Moment intensiv an, dann nickte er langsam. "Ja, glaube ich auch, aber es gibt einfach keine Gelegenheit meine Kräfte zu sammeln!" Vegeta starrte ihn verblüfft an. "Was?" "Ich müsste mich etwa eine Minute lang konzentrieren können. Mist . . . Mit den Potaras wäre es einfach gewesen." Der leicht vorwurfsvolle Tonfall war dem Prinzen nicht entgangen. "Kakarotto. . . Du hast deinen Potara auch zerstört . . ." Der Größere sagte nichts. Vegetas Gedanken kreisten schnell. ´Er hat recht. Selbst wenn ich meinen Potara nicht zerstört hätte, wäre ich vermutlich nicht nochmal mit ihm fusioniert . . . Wenn ich an den Moment denke, als es uns zusammengesaugt hat . . .´ Der Prinz wurde auf einmal leicht rot und Goku fragte sich, warum, zog es aber vor, lieber still zu sein, denn er sah genau dass der Prinz angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
´Ich bin ihm eigentlich total unnütz. Wenn ich nicht fusioniere, denn auf keinen Fall kann ich etwas gegen Boo ausrichten. . . . Wenn wir das hier überleben, werde ich mich vielleicht bei ihm entschuldigen . . . Aber . . . eins kann ich doch tun.´  
  
Schnell sah der Prinz auf. "Eine Minute schaffe ich, Kakarotto. Sammle du inzwischen deine Kraft!" Goku bemerkte den verbissenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Prinzen, und es beunruhigte ihn. "Vegeta . . ." Er überlegte, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er verstand, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. "Du willst Boo aufhalten? Für mich?" Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf das bereits von Kratzern übersäte Gesicht des Jüngeren, aber dann schlich Sorge in das Licht seiner Augen. "Eine Minute . . .kann die Ewigkeit sein."  
  
Vegeta schwebte langsam vor ihn und grinste kalt, aber in seinem Inneren brodelte es. "Wenn . . .ich nicht mal eine lausige Minute durchhalten kann, verdiene ich vielleicht zu sterben!"  
  
Gokus Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, dass der Prinz seine Worte ernst meinte. ´Warum denkt er das von sich selbst??´ "Das ist nicht wahr!!" Das brach lauter aus ihm heraus, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, und Vegeta drehte sich überrascht nach ihm um.  
  
"Warum geht es immer nur um Stärke?? Du bist mir in so vielen Dingen überlegen, da ist es doch egal, wenn du noch kein SSJ3 bist! Du bist wertvoll! Ein ungeschliffener Edelstein, wenn du so willst. Hör mir zu! Du bist mir wichtig, und dein Mut ist bewundernswert. Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, zu behaupten, du würdest es verdienen zu sterben, dann trete ich dir persönlich in deinen königlichen Hintern!! Verstanden?" Goku keuchte mit der Kraft seiner Worte. Vegeta indes sah ihn an, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. ´Was war das? Was bedeuten seine Worte? Ich bin ein Edelstein . .? Ich bin ihm . . . wichtig?Oh . . .`  
  
Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, und dann, für den Bruchteil eines Moments, lächelte der Prinz seinen geheimen Freund an. "Verstanden, Kakarotto."  
  
2: For something greater than me  
  
Entschlossen machte sich Vegeta nun bereit, sich auf den Dämon zu stürzen, aber zuvor sprach ihn Goku noch einmal an. "Du bist schon tot, das heißt, wenn du nochmal stirbst, hörst du auf zu existieren!´ Für eine Sekunde schloss er seine Augen. ´Kami, das darf nicht passieren . . .´ "Also stirb nicht . . .Freund." Stille. Dann: "Hn. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Goku verwandelte sich Vegeta in einen Supersaiyajin und schoss durch die Luft auf Boo zu. Goku sah ihm nach und wäre er nicht so besorgt hätte er glatt gegrinst. ´Typisch Vegeta, die romantischsten Augenblicke zu zerstören . . . Habe ich gerade romantisch gedacht?´  
  
Bevor der Größere sich darüber noch weiter Gedanken machen konnte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Prinzen aller Saiyajin und dessen ungleichen Kampf.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich sofort mit einem lauten Schrei auf Boo gestürzt und feuerte ihm einen Ki-ball entgegen, der dem Dämonen die untere Hälfte seines Körpers wegriss, die er jedoch sofort neu wachsen ließ. So wiederholte sich das Ganze noch ein paar mal, dann schaffte es Vegeta, Boo Richtung Boden zu schicken und begann, ihn mit aller Kraft zu Ki-blasten. Leider merkte er nicht, dass sich hinter seinem Rücken die Bruchstücke des Dämons zusammensetzten. Auch Goku, der intensiv zuschaute, sah die Gefahr nicht voraus. ´Vegeta macht das wirklich gut!´ Er fühlte einen merkwürdigen Anflug von Stolz für seinen Prinzen.  
  
Vegeta, der weiterhin alles, was er hatte in seine Energiebälle steckte, bemerkte den Dämon erst in der Sekunde, in der er sich vollkommen regenerierte. Entsetzt riss der Prinz die Augen auf, als die mächtige Aura auf einen Schlag hinter ihm auftauchte, fuhr herum, aber noch bevor er die Gefahr im Blick hatte, schickte ihn ein Doppelfaustschlag auf den Kopf zu Boden. Mit viel Mühe gelang es ihm, während des Falls seine Beine unter sich zu bekommen und auf alle Vieren zu landen anstatt auf dem Gesicht. Goku beobachtete das ganze mit Entsetzen, und unpassenderweise fiel ihm in diesem Moment auf, wie klein der Prinz aussah, wenn er nicht in seiner betont aufrechten Haltung dastand. ´Verdammt, Geta . . .´ Wohlwissend, dass es dem Kleineren nichts brachte, wenn er ihn aus der Ferne bemitleidete, fokussierte sich Goku schnell wieder auf seine Energie. Und doch hatte er weiterhin einen besorgten Blick auf Vegeta gerichtet.  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kniete der Ouji auf dem Boden und versuchte, den Schmerz zu dämpfen, der durch seinen Kopf schoss, und ihn momentan die Sicht vernebelte. Er fühlte Boos Aura landen, und zwang sich, seine Augen zu öffnen. Der Dämon starrte mit einem sehr seltsamen Blick auf ihn hinunter. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. ´Warum greift er nicht-´ Sein Gedankengang endete, als Boo sich auf einmal vor ihn kniete um auf Höhe des Prinzen zu sein, und Vegeta am Kragen seines Trainingsanzugs packte. Bevor der Ouji irgendwie reagieren konnte, zog Boo ihn plötzlich mit Gewalt zu sich und drückte ihm einen brutalen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Der größere Saiyajin sah das Geschehen aus der Luft fassungslos mit an. ´Er hat . . . er hat Geta . . . DER VERDAMMTE DÄMON HAT GETA GEKÜSST!!!´ Für ein paar Sekunden waren beide Saiyajin erstarrt, dann begann der Prinz sich zu wehren. ´Was tut er da? Wie kann er es wagen . . .´ Schock und Schande wuschen über ihn wie eine Flutwelle, und voller Wut und Ekel drückte er sich von dem Dämon weg.  
  
Als er die Bewegungen seines Prinzen sah, löste sich auch Goku aus seiner Starre und ein unmenschliches Brüllen erfüllte die Luft, als unbeschreibbare Wut in dem Größeren hochschoss. "Du Arschloch!! NIMM DEINE DRECKIGEN FINGER VO IHM!!" Goku war drauf und dran, sich auf den Dämon zu stürzen, der Vegeta losgelassen hatte und ihn arrogant angrinste. Da spürte er eine seltsame Präsenz in seinem Kopf, die da sonst nicht war.  
  
/Kakarotto, nicht! Sammle deine Energie!/ Goku begriff. Vegeta sprach zu seinem Herz, wie er es auch schon bei seinen Freunden getan hatte. /Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dich anfasst!/ / . . . Was? Nein, das ist nicht der richtige Moment dafür. Hör zu, ich schaffe das schon, aber sorg du dafür, dass du langsam mal deine Kraft zusammen hast./ /Vegeta . . ./ /Nein Kakarotto! Bei Gott, tu einmal was dein Prinz dir sagt!/  
  
Damit beendete Vegeta ihre Verbindung und gegen seinen Willen und zähneknirschend entschied sich der Größere, noch zu warten. ´Aber wenn er ihm noch einmal zu nahe kommt . . .´  
  
Nun hatte der Prinz den Dämon wieder angegriffen und in eine zweite Runde verwickelt. Vegeta gab sich sichtlich Mühe, Boo in Schach zu halten, aber man sah, dass er langsam aber sicher schwächer wurde, während Boo ihn malträtierte, und dabei immer dieses kranke Funkeln in den schwarz-roten Augen hatte, und lachte, ein scheußliches, widerliches Lachen, als würde er mit Vegeta spielen. Der Prinz wusste es, und es machte ihn rasend. Schließlich wickelte Boo seinen langen, gummiartigen Arm um Vegetas Hals und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Verzweifelt kämpfte der Ouji gegen den Druck auf seiner Kehle, aber mit jeder Sekunde wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer und mühevoller.  
  
Goku suchte währenddessen fanatisch nach einem Ausweg. ´Nein! Warum kann ich meine Kraft nicht sammeln? Eine Minute ist längst vorbei! Das ist sein Ende!!´  
  
Der kleinere Saiyajin hatte Mühe, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Erstickungslaute kamen ohne Sinn aus seinem Mund, und langsam hüllte sich alles in schwarz...  
  
Plötzlich löste sich der Druck und er fiel zu Boden, wo er hustend und keuchend liegenblieb, und sich seine Sicht qualvoll langsam wieder klärte. Das erste, was er hörte, war Gokus besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf. /Vegeta, alles ok?/ / . . . / /VEGETAAAAH!!/ /Argh! Verdammt, schrei nicht so! Ich war zwar gerade kurz vorm Ersticken aber sonst geht's mir gut./ / . . . Ich . . . Es tut mit Leid, ich-/ /Schon gut. Wie lange dauert das noch??/ /Es ist seltsam. Ich hatte fast alle Energie zusammen, aber jetzt nimmt sie wieder ab./ /Nani??/  
  
Währenddessen, auf einem weit entfernten Planeten: Der alte Kaioshin, Kaiobito, Dende und Mr Satan standen um die Glaskugel des alten Kaioshins herum und fluchten, was das Zeug hielt. "Warum muss das verdammte Ding gerade heute den Geist aufgeben??"  
  
3: The Pain of unhealed wounds  
  
/Komm schon Kakarotto, reiß dich zusammen!/ /Verdammter Kackmist, verdammter!! Ich verliere . . . meine Kraft!!/  
  
Unter dem fassungslosen Blick seines Oujis fiel Goku aus SSJ3 zurück in sein Normalstadium. Keuchend hing er in der Luft und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war.  
  
/Hn. Totale Katastrophe./  
  
Langsam ließ sich der Größere zurück auf den Boden sinken und landete neben Vegeta, der mehr als angepisst aussah. "Baka! Wolltest du nicht Energie sammeln??" ´Ich wäre fast zum zweiten Mal umsonst draufgegangen!!´  
  
Schwer atmend lehnte sich Goku auf seine Knie. "Als ich tot war, war es so einfach! Den dreifachen Supersaiyajin schafft kein Lebender, er verbraucht zuviel Energie."  
  
Vegeta sah ihn schweigend an. ´Vermutlich hat er recht. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich darüber jetzt aufzuregen, was wir brauchen, ist ein Plan!´  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Boo?" fragte Goku verwirrt. Das gleiche hatte sich Vegeta auch gerade gefragt. ´Es ist zu ruhig. Unwahrscheinlich, dass ich ihn genug verletzt habe, dass er eine Erholung braucht . . . Er spielt mit uns . . .´  
  
Regel für alle Horrorfilme: Der Böse ist immer hinter dir, egal wohin du schaust. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hörte der Prinz ein Sirren hinter sich, dann schoss ein Energieblast an ihm vorbei und traf Goku in den Rücken und ließ ihn mehrere hundert Meter weiter in einen Felsen krachen. Im nächsten Augenblick traf ein harter Tritt Vegeta und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Als der Prinz sich stöhnend aufrappeln wollte, drehte ihn jemand auf den Rücken und hielt ihn fest. Entsetzt stellte der kleinere Saiyajin fest, dass er herausgefunden hatte, warum er Horrorfilme nicht leiden konnte. Boo saß nun auf seiner Hüfte und hatte seine Handgelenke zu Boden gepinnt und effektiv ihre Blutzirkulation unterbrochen. Der Ouji starrte den Dämon nervös und wütend an. "Kisama! Runter von mir!!" Leider schien sein Ausbruch Boo nicht zu beeindrucken, er grinste nur aus kalten Augen mit einem wahnsinnigen Lachen auf ihn herab. Vergebens versuchte Vegeta sich zu befreien, er drückte mit aller Macht gegen den harten Griff des Dämons und knurrte wütend, als er bemerkte, dass es nutzlos war. Er fühlte einen Hauch von Panik und riss wie verrückt an seinen Handgelenken, als er schmerzhaft daran erinnert wurde, warum er sonst niemals jemanden an sich heranließ. Er fühlte, wie sich das furchtbare Gefühl näherte, das zu einem klaustophobischen Anfall führen würde und kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an. Seine Bemühungen zerflossen wie Wasser und er kniff verzweifelt die Augen zu als sich der Dämon zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Als nächstes hallte ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Luft.  
  
Goku wuselte sich mit Mühe aus dem Krater heraus, den er verursacht hatte, und rieb sich den Kopf. ´Aah, das tat weh! Verdammter Dämon . . .´ Suchend sah er sich um. ´Wo ist-´ Da durchschnitt die gequälte Stimme seines Prinzen seine Gedanken und sein Kopf flog herum. "VEGETA!!" So schnell er konnte sammelte Goku alle verbliebene Energie und raste durch die Luft zurück und verwandelte sich unterwegs mit Mühe in einen Supersaiyajin. Was er dann sah, ließ ihn erst bremsen, dann mit unglaublicher Rage weiterfliegen: Sein Ouji lag auf dem Rücken, festgenagelt von Boo auf seinem Körper, und mit der Zunge des Dämons tief in seinem Mund, und einem absolut panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
Vegeta hatte jegliche Ruhe und Kontrolle über sich verloren, als er den schweren Körper des pinken Monsters auf seinem spürte und sich dessen Zunge in seinen Rachen zwang. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und der Nähe Boos ließen ihn in einem Meer aus Panik versinken als ihn der Anfall überkam und er sich versteifte. Sein Atem ging immer schneller und sein Herz begann zu rasen, viel schneller als es gut war für ihn. Selbst wenn der Prinz noch klar hätte denken können, er wäre nun machtlos gewesen als sein Kreislauf zu kollabieren drohte.  
  
Der größere Saiyajin schoss wie eine Rakete durch die Luft und brachte die letzten Meter hinter sich. Mit einem Tritt in der er all seine Kraft legte, beförderte er Boo von Vegeta herunter und zu Boden, dann blastete er ihn mit einem Blitz-Kamehameha in viele, kleine Einzelteile. Sofort rannte Goku zu dem kleineren Ouji und kniete bei ihm nieder. Dann zwang er sich, ruhig an die Sache heranzugehen. Der Anblick seines Prinzen allerdings schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Vegeta hatte seinen ganzen Körper versteift und zuckte mit allen Gliedern wie nach einem Schock. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Blick leer und die Pupillen zu zwei kleinen Punkten zusammengezogen. Was Goku aber am meisten beunruhigte, war der rasende Atem des Kleineren. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigen, kurzen Abständen und als Goku seinen Puls fühlte, spürte er Vegetas Herz in einem absurd hohen Rhythmus schlagen. ´Kami . . . Er stirbt, wenn das so weiter geht. Verdammt, was mache ich jetzt? Bulma hat mir mal was erzählt über Schockanfälle . . .´  
  
Vorsichtig ergriff er Vegetas Hände, zu Fäusten geballt, und rieb sie so gut er konnte. "Vegeta, hörst du mich? Antworte mir! Bitte, Geta beruhige dich doch!!" Verzweifelt griff Goku nun zu drastischeren Maßnahmen und kontaktierte Vegetas Geist selbst. /Vegeta . . . Vegeta, wach auf!/ Er wiederholte seinen Ruf ein paar mal, und endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, blinzelte der Prinz einmal mit den Augen und wandte dem Größeren seinen Kopf zu. "Wa-wa . . . wer . . . " stammelte er, sein ging nun etwas langsamer, aber noch immer schlug sein Herz wie verrückt. Goku zog den verstörten Prinzen auf seinen Schoß und rieb ihm mit der rechten Hand den Rücken und mit der linken die Hände. "Alles ist gut, Vegeta . . . Ich bin es, Kakarotto. Ich tu dir nichts . . .Hmm. . . ." summte er leise und in ruhigen Tönen, und langsam beruhigte sich der Ouji und entspannte seinen stocksteifen Körper etwas. Eine Weile noch wog der Größere sie Beide vor und zurück, wie bei einem verängstigten Kind. "Ka . . . Kakarotto . . . " "Ja Vegeta . . .ich bin hier." "Was ist passiert . . .?" Goku sah ihn ernst an. "Weißt du es nicht mehr?" Vegeta schien kurz nachzudenken, doch plötzlich wurde er kalkweiß und rollte sich von Goku hinunter, beugte sich nach vorn und würgte. Goku sah ihn mitleidig an und rubbelte ihm wieder den Rücken während der Prinz sich übergab. ´Das wirst du mir büßen, Boo!´  
  
Endlich entspannte sich der Ouji und lehnte sich zurück, während er sich mit der Hand über den Mund fuhr und seine Handschuhe auszog. Vorsichtig berührte ihn Goku an der Schulter. "Vegeta . . . " " . . . Ja?" flüsterte der Prinz wegen seiner rauen Kehle. "Was . . . was war das eben? Also ich meine ich weiß, dass es ein Anfall war, aber ich hab das noch nie bei dir miterlebt . . . " Der Prinz ließ es zu, dass Goku ihn in den Arm nahm und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf an dessen Brust. "Es war ein klaustophobischer Anfall." "Klaustophobisch . . ?" "Wenn jemand, äh . . . hn . . . Angst vor der Nähe anderer Menschen oder einfach generell Platzangst hat." " . . . Woher kommt deine Angst, Geta?" Der Prinz schluckte schwer. "Als ich noch sehr klein war, ich glaube vier, fünf Jahre alt, hat mich mein Vater zur Strafe oft in den Keller gesperrt. In ein winziges Verließ ohne Licht, gerade mal einen Quadratmeter groß...Also eher eine Art Schrank...Naja, jedenfalls ließ er mich dort immer an die Wand ketten und mehrere Tage lang hängen. Anschließend ließ er jemanden kommen, der . . . ." Der Ouji biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich sollte dir das nicht erzählen. Es ist Vergangenheit . . ." "Geta . . ." flüsterte Goku sanft. "Es hilft, darüber zu reden, und ich bin bereit, zuzuhören. Erzähl mir alles, was du willst, es liegt keine Schande darin." Vegeta schluckte wieder und nickte schließlich. "Wie du willst. . . . Er ließ jemanden kommen, der mich auspeitschte. . . lange . . . " Goku saß da und wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. "Er hat dich . . . ?" Der Prinz nickte langsam und griff an den hinteren Kragen seines Oberteils und zog es ein Stück weit hinunter. Auf der entblößten Haut zeichneten sich tiefe Narben ab, die sehr alt aussahen. Goku spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten, aber er zwang sie zurück. Jetzt war nicht der Moment für Beileidsbekundungen, die der stolze Prinz sowieso gehasst hätte.  
  
4: Cleverness surpasses strengh  
  
"Hör zu Vegeta. Ich kämpfe jetzt wieder mit Boo, ruh dich hier aus, ok?" Der Prinz starrte ihn an. "Wa-?" Doch Goku gab ihm keine Zeit für Diskussionen, sondern stob davon um den Dämon zu finden. Vegeta sah ihm besorgt nach, versuchte aber dann ruhig nachzudenken. Vegeta war bei seiner Geburt mit einem außergewöhnlichen taktischen Verständnis ausgestattet worden, und er hatte sein Wissen weiterentwickelt. In Freezers Diensten war er zu einem herausragenden Strategen geworden. ´Kakarotto wird ihn nicht besiegen, nicht so. Wir brauchen Hilfe . . . Aber vorallem brauchen wir etwas, das stark genug ist, Boo zu vernichten, und zwar restlos. Also kommt kein gewöhnlicher Ki-blast in Frage. Boo ist jetzt durch und durch böse, es ist kein guter Kern mehr in ihm, das könnte ein Vorteil für uns sein. Zum Beispiel mit einer Genkidama, die alles Böse vernichtet mit der Energie von . . . ´ Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. "Das ist es. Es muss funktionieren!" Schnell schloss er die Augen und rief mental die Kaioshins an. /Hey Kaioshins und Dende könnt ihr mich hören? Wenn ja, antwortet gefälligst!!/  
  
Goku, der gerade dem sich neu zusammensetzenden Boo zugesehen hatte, hob den Kopf. /Vegeta . . .?/ /Jetzt nicht, Kakarotto . . . Hey hört ihr mich??/ /Ja,ja wir hören dich!/ antwortete auf einmal der alte Kaioshin. /Gut. Geht sofort zu Namek-sei und sammelt die Dragonballs! Dann ruft den Drachen Shenlong von Namek!/ / . . . Was hast du vor?/ fragte Dende, etwas nervös. /Quatsch nicht, mach!!/ /GAH! Ok!/ Dende beendete die Verbindung und wandte sich an die anderen. "Auf, es eilt!" Der alte Kaioshin sah ihn missmutig an. "Aber die Weltordnung . . . " Dende sah ihn ungeduldig an. "Seit jetzt nicht pingelig, das Universum stirbt!" ". . . Jaja schon gut . . ."  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Goku seinen Freund und Prinzen an, dessen Worte für ihn keinen Sinn machten. "Was hast du vor? Für die Dragonballs ist es noch zu früh . . ." Vegeta schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete er, und seine Stimme war sehr ernst und ruhig. "Mal ne ganz einfache Frage, Kakarotto. Wie oft hast du bisher die Erde gerettet?" "Hä? Was soll die Frage?" "Laber nicht dumm rum, antworte!" "Öh...ein paar Mal sind es schon . . ." "Dann sollten die Ningen nun vielleicht selbst einmal Verantwortung übernehmen, oder?" Goku schwieg. `Die Menschen? Wie könnten sie helfen?´ Der kleinere Saiyajin spürte seinen Zweifel, und er drehte sich zu dem Größeren um. ´Ich kann ihn wohl kaum bitten, mir zu vertrauen . . .´ "Kakarotto . . . "  
  
In diesem Moment schaltete sich wieder Dende ein. /Vegeta! Wir haben alle Dragonballs! Sollen wir nun den Drachen rufen?/ Überrascht hob der Prinz den Kopf und starrte intensiv in die Luft. "Das ging fix . . ." murmelte er für sich. /Ja! Und sagt ihm, er soll zuerst die Erde wieder in den Zustand vor ihrer Zerstörung versetzen und anschließend alle Lebewesen, die seit dem Tenkaichi Budokai getötet worden sind, wiederbeleben, außer den ganz Bösen!/  
  
Dende zögerte. /Aber . . . / Vegeta knurrte unwirsch. ´Denken die vielleicht, wir hätten ewig Zeit??´  
  
Gerade bewegte sich etwa zwei Kilometer weiter ein Berg aus Steinen, unter denen sich eine pinke, schleimige Masse erhob. Boo war dabei sich zu regenerieren.  
  
Goku sah seinen kleineren Freund noch einmal forschend an und Vegeta konnte den bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken spüren. "Dende. . . tu was er sagt. Er hat mir auch nichts verraten, aber . . . ich vertraue ihm . . ." Er spürte, wie sich die Verbindung wieder trennte. Gleichzeitig sah er den Ouji an, der ihn mit einem sehr seltsamen Blick bedachte. Es war eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Unglauben, und . . . Dankbarkeit. Goku lächelte, überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er konnte die unausgesprochene Frage in diesen tiefschwarzen Augen sehen. "Ich vertraue dir, Geta."  
  
5: For you, for me, for us  
  
Bald schon hatte Polunga die beiden Wünsche erfüllt, und da sie sich auf keine dritten einigen konnten, sparten sie sich den für später.  
  
Plötzlich durchdrang Vegeta ein seltsames Kribbeln von Kopf bis Fuß und gerade als er sich fragte, was (zur HFIL) passiert war, ertönte ein aufgeregtes Quietschen neben ihm.  
  
"OOH SCHAU GETA DU LEBST WIEDER!!" Goku deutete fröhlich in die Luft über dem Prinzen, der -erwas verwirrt- ebenfalls hoch schaute. "Ich leh . . . ." "Jajaja!!^^" Kam es von Seiten des Größeren, und bevor er sich versah, fand sich Vegeta in einer dicken Knuddel-Umarmung wieder. "Ungh! KakaROTTO!! LUFT!!! La-lass mich los . . . " Schnell lockerte der Jüngere seinen Griff, ließ ihn aber noch nicht los. "Sorry . . ." "Loslassen, Kakarotto . . .lass m-mich, LASS MICH!!" Zu Tode erschrocken setzte Goku seinen Prinzen zurück auf den Boden ab und sah in das kalkweiße Gesicht. Dann dämmerte es ihm und er erkannte seinen Fehler. "Oh Kami Geta, es tut mir so leid . . . Ich habe nicht nachgedacht . . . Verzeih bitte!" Langsam gelang es Vegeta, wieder etwas Farbe in sein weißes Gesicht zu bringen, und er sah den Jüngeren wütend an. "Mach das ja nicht noch mal!!"  
  
" . . ." Goku lächelte etwas verstört, und kratzte sich mit der Hand am Kopf. ´Nie wieder? . . . Und wie soll ich dir dann nahe sein . . .?´ "Also, was hast du jetzt vor? Ah, du wolltest sicher Gotenks für den Kampf wiederbeleben, richtig??"  
  
"Nein." " . . . -.-° Und was dann?" "Mach dich bereit, Kakarotto, für eine Genkidama!" " . . . Das ist dein Plan? Hattest du den auch schon vorhin?? Kompliment Vegeta, du bist wirklich ein Genie!" "Nun mach schon, ich werde mit den Erdlingen reden . . ." Den Prinzen ging es zwar total gegen den Strich, aber er würde ausnahmsweise mal versuchen, einigermaßen höflich zu den "Baka Ningen" zu sein.  
  
Bald schon aber war ihm aller Sinn davon vergangen. "HEY IHR DÄMLICHEN MENSCHEN, WERDET IHR ENDLICH GEHORCHEN?!!"  
  
Endlich war es soweit: Die Genkidama, bestehend aus der reinen Energie aller Menschen und Saiyajin, wuchs um dem Dämon den Garaus zu machen, nachdem die Menschen - Vegeta schickte ihnen mental Bilder des Kampfes . . . und ein paar Morddrohungen dazu- ihren Teil zur Rettung des Universums beigetragen hatten. Gerade wollten die beiden Saiyajin erleichtert aufatmen, als sie in der Ferne eine gewaltige Explosion spürten. Vegeta hob den Kopf und konzentrierte sich. "Er kommt zurück." Mehr Worte waren nicht nötig, die beiden Krieger erwarteten ihren Feind. Aber beide dachten das Gleiche: ´Sie ist noch nicht fertig . . .´  
  
Boo war in der Tat auf seinem Weg, wie immer ein wahnsinniges Glimmen in den roten Augen. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HIER KOMME ICH!!!" In der Ferne bemerkte er plötzlich eine seltsame, blauschimmernde Kugel am Himmel. Eine Energiekugel. Boo grinste teuflisch. "Habt ihr gedacht, dass ihr mich damit überraschen könntet? Ein bisschen groß, um nicht aufzufallen!" Schnell raste er durch die Luft auf sie zu, blieb aber auf einmal aprupt stehen, als sein Blick auf den Prinzen fiel, der auf der Erde unterhalb der Energiekugel stand. ´Du wirst mir nicht entkommen, Prinzchen . . . Aber lass mich erstmal den anderen umbringen, er soll uns schließlich nicht stören . . .´ Damit flog er nun die letzten Meter zu ihnen hin, und zielte auf Goku.  
  
Vegeta bemerkte den Energieanstieg im Dämon und riss die Augen auf, als eine große rote Energiekugel auf den Jüngeren zuraste. Geistesgegenwärtig reagierte er und hielt mit seiner eigenen, tiefblauen Kugel dagegen und schaffte es, den tödlichen Kiblast abzuwenden. Goku hatte den vernichtenden Ball kommen sehen, unfähig, sich zu wehren, und hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Als er den Einschlag weit entfernt von sich spürte, riss er sie wieder auf und dankte dem Prinzen innerlich für seine schnelle Reaktion, die ihn gerettet hatte. Aber Boo bereitete bereits einen weiteren Angriff vor, als der Jüngere plötzlich Vegeta zwischen dem Dämon und sich selbst wiederfand. Ungläubig starrte er den anderen Sayajin an. /Vegeta, geh da weg! Das ist Selbstmord!! Du kannst ihn nicht in Schach halten!/ Er war verblüfft, als er eine Welle der Wut durch ihre Verbindung fühlte. /Baka! Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?? Wie lange brauchst du noch mit der Genkidama?/ Goku schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, natürlich wusste Vegeta, auf was er sich da einließ. ´Und er tut es trotzdem . . .´ Er war seltsam gerührt, schob diese Emotion aber schnell nach hinten und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Frage. /Die Menschen geben immer noch, die Energie braucht lange, um sich zu sammeln. Ich arbeite so schnell ich kann, aber es wird noch einen Moment dauern . . ./ / . . . Den haben wir nicht./ / . . . / /Ich werde ihn dir besorgen./  
  
Damit unterbrach der Prinz wiederum ihren Link und stürzte sich mit einem Angriffsschrei auf den Feind.  
  
Boo war klug genug, zu wissen, was los war. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sein eigentliches Ziel zur Zeit bewegungsunfähig war. Er würde die Zeit gut nutzen. "Heheh . . . Zeit, etwas Spaß zu haben . . ."  
  
Schnell flogen die Schläge und Tritte hin und her, bald für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr wahrnehmbar. Vegeta hielt sich überraschend gut, besser als beim ersten Mal, denn der Zorn gab ihm Kraft. Aber er verlor, er wusste es, er würde bald wieder verlieren. Nach einem vernichtenden Schlag fiel er aus der Luft und reihte einen weiteren Krater in die lange Reihe ein. Seine blonden Haare flackerten gefährlich, blieben aber hell. Einen Moment lang blieb der Prinz regungslos, dann kämpfte er sich wieder hoch um seinen Gegner vom Boden aus mit hasserfüllten Augen anzustarren.  
  
Goku wünschte sich, dass er helfen könnte, aber die Last des Universums lag auf seinen Schultern. Nach Vegetas Fall hielt er entsetzt den Atem an und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, ließ die Luft aber verblüfft wieder entweichen, als er den Ouji sah, der noch nicht besiegt war. ´Unglaublich! Er steht wieder auf!´ Neuer Respekt wallte in ihm auf für seinen tapferen, ungekrönten Herrscher.  
  
5: When nothing else matters  
  
Doch trotzdem konnte Vegeta nicht verhindern, in die Defensive gedrängt zu werden, und bald konnte er den Supersaiyajin nicht mehr halten, und zwar dann, als er zum zweiten - eigentlich dritten - Mal Bekanntschaft mit einem Felsen machte. Diesmal gab Boo ihm keine Chance, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Er flog zu dem Ouji, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, und drehte ihn unsanft mit dem Fuß um. Zähneknirschend kämpfte sich der Schwarzhaarige hoch, wurde aber wieder von einem Fuß auf seiner Brust aufgehalten. Durch blutverkrustete Augen konnte er den Dämon über sich sehen, und seinen eiskalten Blick spüren, der ihn gefangen hielt. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, nicht, als er fest gegen den Boden gepresst wurde, nicht, als Boo sich abermals zu ihm beugte und sich auf seinen Bauch setzte um ihn festzuhalten, und nicht, als er mit einem Ruck Vegetas Trainingsshirt zerriss. Er konnte den Feind nur mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarren, als er seine Lippen zum dritten Mal für einen brutalen Kuss missbrauchte und seine Hände über eine makellose Brust gleiten ließ. Vegeta spürte den Schmerz nicht, als Boo mit seinen schwarzen Nägeln blutige Striemen auf seiner Haut zurückließ. Er sah nichts mehr als diese kalten Augen, spürte nur wie ihre Kälte in sein Herz einzog. Er war verloren, vergessen . . .  
  
/VEGETA!!!/ Ein Blinzeln. /Kakarotto . . . ?/ /Vegeta, mein Gott, warum lässt du das zu??/ Die panische, fast schon verzweifelte Stimme des Größeren bahnte sich wie ein Feuer seinen Weg durch das Eis und klärte wie ein Sturm seinen Kopf von aller Dunkelheit. Ein Zittern lief durch den Prinzen und auf einmal sah er sich selbst. ´Wa . . . ?´ Und er fand sich unter dem Dämon wieder, dessen Zunge in seiner Kehle, und dessen Hände ihn überall berührten. Und etwas schaltete. Mit einem Schrei aus lauter Wut stieß Vegeta Boo von sich herunter, der keine Gegenwehr von seinem Opfer mehr erwartet hatte.  
  
"Du . . .Mistkerl . . . " Außer Atem und rot vor Zorn stand Vegeta wieder auf den Beinen. Boo grinste gefährlich und zielte mit einem riesigen Energieball auf Goku. Schrecken überrollte Vegeta, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. "Nein. Warte." Boo grinste noch breiter. Das war es, worauf er es abgesehen hatte: Dieser sogenannte Prinz der Affen. Ihn wollte er, nicht weniger. Der Andere konnte sterben, aber vorher sollte er noch mitansehen, was sein Prinzchen noch wert sein würde, wenn er mit ihm fertig war. Langsam ließ er seinen Arm sinken. "Ja?"  
  
"Ich bin dein Gegner! Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" " . . . In der Tat . . ." Schneller als Vegeta gucken konnte, stand der Dämon hinter ihm und hatte ihn zu Boden geworfen. Unter schauerlichem Lachen, welches den kleineren Saiyajin leise erzittern ließ, drückte er ihm sein Knie in den Rücken und drehte ihm seine Arme auf den Rücken. Vegeta knurrte gefährlich. "Bist du zu feige, zu kämpfen Kisama??" Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als Boo seine Arme losließ, mit Ki- Fesseln an den Boden kettete und dann begann, seinen Rücken zu zerkratzen und zu misshandeln. Wieder hörte der Prinz die - furchtsame? - Stimme des Jüngeren in seinem Herzen. /Vegeta . . . ? Wehr dich doch!!!/ /Tu ich doch, Baka! Meine Hände sind verdammt noch mal angekettet!!/ /Vegeta, ich werde dir helfen!!/ /Baka, du trägst die Genkidama, unsere einzige Chance, das Arschloch zu besiegen! Du tust nichts außer Energiesammeln!/ /Nein Vegeta, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dir wehtut!!!/ /Ich bin für dieses Universum nicht von Bedeutung. Aber du bist es, Kakarotto. Du wirst es retten. Versprich es!/ /Ich . . ./ /Versprich es!!!/ /Ich . . . Ich KANN NICHT!!! Oh Gott Vegeta, ich kann es nicht!! Ich liebe dich Vegeta no Ouji, ich liebe dich!! Verlange nicht von mir, dich leiden zu sehen, bitte!!!/ Vegeta konnte Gokus Tränen durch die Verbindung spüren.  
  
/ . . .Du hast keine Chance. Deine Liebe bedeutet mir viel, Kakarotto . . . Hätte ich es doch nur eher gewusst, ich wäre dir ins Jenseits gefolgt./ /Geta . . . / /Danke, Kakarotto. Und wenn du mich liebst, lass mich nicht zu lange leiden. Sammle die Energie, und wirf die Genkidama. Mach es kurz, es wird nur schlimmer werden, wenn du am Ende doch gezwungen bist, es zu tun./ / . . . / /Aishiteru ni./  
  
Goku fühlte, wie Vegeta seinen Geist verschloss, und ihm liefen Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen. "Nein, Geta . . . Oh Kami, ich kann dich nicht töten . . ." ´Er liebt mich auch. Aber das Schicksal hat kein Mitleid mit ihm. Warum müssen Saiyajins immer zu tragischen Helden werden?? Warum dürfen wir nicht glücklich sein??´ Mit zitterndem Körper sah er auf seinen Ouji herunter und schloss die Augen für eine letzte Bitte: "Verzeih mir, Vegeta!"  
  
Boo hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Vegeta seine Hose auszuziehen, er hatte sie einfach zerrissen, genau wie die Schuhe seines unwilligen Spielzeugs und war nun dabei, herauszufinden, wie viel Blut ein Saiyajin verlieren kann, ohne ohnmächtig zu werden. Vegeta musste immer wieder ein Stöhnen oder Schreien unterdrücken, wenn der Dämon seine Nägel in seinen Rücken bohrte. Entsetzt keuchte der Prinz auf, als er eine Hand am Bund seiner engen Boxershorts spürte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, sich aufzubäumen, nur um zu sehen, dass er hilflos war. "Verdammt!!!" Er fühlte die altbekannte Furcht vor körperlicher Nähe in ihm aufsteigen und kämpfte verzweifelt darum, sie in Schach zu halten und nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
  
Der pinke Dämon hatte nun genug von seinem Spielchen und beschloss, sein Opfer nicht länger warten zu lassen. Grinsend beugte er sich hinab zu des Prinzen Ohr. "Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß . . . Ich werde ihn haben. Du erlaubst doch . . .?" Damit riss er Vegeta in einer Bewegung sein letztes Stück Kleidung herunter und lehnte sich einen Augenblick zurück, um den Anblick des blutverschmierten, nackten Körpers zu genießen. "Ah ja . . . Sehr viel Spaß, allerdings!"  
  
Goku kämpfte derweil mit sich selbst. ´Ich kann das nicht mitansehen! Wie kann er es wagen, sich ihm aufzuzwingen?? Argh, ich werde dich töten, Boo!!´ Auf einmal erstrahlte ein helles Licht über ihm. Verwirrt sah er nach oben. "Die Genkidama. . .?" Die blaue Kugel pulsierte leicht mir all der Energie, die sie enthielt. Gokus Augen weiteten sich. "Sie ist . . .fertig . . ."  
  
Vegeta hatte sich mit Mühe davon zurückgehalten, seinem Peiniger irgendetwas seiner Angst und Schmerzen zu zeigen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich in seinen zu Boden gerichteten Augen Tränen sammelten, und sein Atem in rasenden Stößen kam als Boo mit seinem Knie seine Beine auseinander zwang und eine Hand über seinen Rücken in Richtung Po wandern ließ. Sein gesamter Körper versteifte sich bei dem Gedanken, was jetzt kommen würde. Ein bestialischer Schrei hallte über die Ebene als der Dämon zwei Finger in Vegeta hineinzwang und seine spitzen Nägel die zarte Haut in ihm zerkratzte und malträtierte, bis das Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchfloss. Etwas zerbrach in der Seele des missbrauchten Prinzen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da war.  
  
6: Let me go  
  
Alles in Goku schrie danach, seinem Geliebten zu helfen, dieses Monster zu zerstören, doch sein Kopf erinnerte ihn kontinuierlich an die Konsequenzen. Als er Vegetas Schrei hörte, konnte er sich nicht halten und schrie das wahnsinnige, abgrundtiefe Entsetzen hinaus, dass er durch ihre geistige Verbindung spürte, die plötzlich wieder offen war. Vegetas Angst, Panik, Hilflosigkeit, Wut, und unter allem Scham, er konnte es fühlen, und es zerriss ihn. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN !!!!!!!" Und er fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade gestorben.  
  
Boo sah mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Genugtuung auf sein zitterndes Opfer hinab, während er seine Finger in ihm bewegte, als Einleitung zu etwas anderem.  
  
Schmerz. Das war es, was ihn durchströmte, als brutal in ihn eingedrungen wurde. Nichts, weder irgendein Kampf, noch die Tode, die er gestorben war, ließen sich mit der unsäglichen Qual einer Vergewaltigung vergleichen. Eine Pein in seinem Herzen, seinem Kopf, überall, stetig an Intensität gewinnend, und er schrie. Schrie all die furchtbaren Empfindungen aus sich hinaus, die ihn nicht atmen ließen, ihn lähmten. Dann wurde er still, als sich eine dumpfe Resignation in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. ´Was . . . bringt es noch . . .? Ich will nur noch sterben . . .´  
  
Dann hörte er Gokus Schrei. Und er erinnerte sich. ´Da . . . ist noch Kakarotto . . . Er ist hier . . . ich erinnere mich . . . Wir wollten das Universum retten . . . vor so langer Zeit . . .´ Dann bemerkte er noch etwas. ´Die Genkidama . . . ´ /Kakarotto . . . /  
  
Der jüngere Saiyajin zuckte zusammen, als durch all die Emotionen Vegetas Stimme in seinem Herzen erschien. /Oh Vegeta . . .bitte . . . / /Du musst werfen, Kakarotto. Es ist an der Zeit, das Universum zu retten./ /Nein, neinnein . . ..Ich kann das nicht!!/ /Kakarotto, ich-/ /NEIN!!! Ich. Werde. Das. Nicht. Tun! Du hast mein Leben gerettet, und ich gebe ich auf?? Niemals!!/ / . . . Ich hab dein Leben gerettet?/ /Hai! Ohne dich hätte ich nicht dem Mut gehabt, mich Boo zu stellen. Du hast uns gerettet, Geta-/ /Aaaah . . ./ Ein leiser Aufschrei kam durch die Verbindung vom Prinzen, der noch immer von dem pinken Monster auf sich misshandelt wurde. Boo hatte mit einem Ruck seine Hose ebenfalls zerrissen und ließ seine eine Hand weiterhin den kleineren Saiyajin innerlich Schmerzen erleiden und untersuchte nun mit seiner anderen die Stelle, an der vor Jahren Vegetas Schwanz gewesen war. Seine roten Augen glitzerten wahnsinnig, als ihm ein Einfall kam. Er richtete seinen Fortsatz am Kopf nach vorn und grinste. "Wachse wieder!"  
  
Vegeta schrie innerlich leise auf, als ein neuer Saiyajinschwanz seine Haut durchstieß, aber er wurde fast ohnmächtig als der Dämon das pelzige Anhängsel brutal packte und einige der zarten Knochen darin brechen ließ. Der Schmerz war zu groß, er würde gleich bewusstlos werden, es war nicht auszuhalten...  
  
. . . Als er auf einmal losgelassen wurde und die Finger in ihm verschwanden. Die Tränen, die nun doch gefallen waren, ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen, und er war für einen Moment orientierungslos.  
  
Boo hatte gerade beschlossen, dass er den Prinzen blutig genug gemacht hatte um jetzt endlich Befriedigung zu finden, als er die Genkidama bemerkte. Er hatte der Kugel keine besondere Bedeutung geschenkt, aber jetzt war sie voller Energie . . . Zuviel Energie. Er durfte sie nicht werfen lassen, das wäre sein Ende... Schnell stand er auf und ließ sein Opfer zurück. ´Ich werde den anderen zuerst töten!´  
  
Goku sah den Dämon auf sich zu fliegen und wusste, dass er seine Chance, die Genkidama zu werfen, jetzt verspielt hatte. ´Es tut mir leid, Menschen... Aber ich konnte es nicht.´ Er bemerkte den neuen, roten Ball den Boo auf ihn richtete und lächelte gequält. ´Das wars dann wohl . . .´  
  
Vegeta war soweit wieder da, dass er durch den Nebel aus Schmerzen den Dämon ausmachen konnte, dann Kakarotto, die Genkidama, die Energiekugel in Boos Hand... Vegeta riss entsetzt die Augen auf. ´Er will ihn umbringen!´ Wut und Hass erfüllten ihn, der Wunsch, Kakarotto zu beschützen und über allem Liebe zu dem anderen Saiyajin. Mit dieser neuen Kraft, die ihm diese Gefühle gaben, warf sich Vegeta gegen die Fesseln aus Ki. ´Du wirst meinen Koibito nicht ermorden!!´  
  
Boo grinste noch einmal dämonisch und lachte. "Bye-bye, Affenkrieger! Ich mach dich platt und dann kümmere ich mich gut um deinen Freund, den Prinz aller Affen!" Goku knurrte. "Kisama!! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich töten für das, was du ihm angetan hast!" "Tja. Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Grüß das Jeseits von mir." Damit warf Boo die Kugel auf den Größeren zu.  
  
"NEIN! KAKAROTTO!!"  
  
KABOOOM!!!  
  
Vor Gokus fassungslosen Augen hatte sich der kleinere Saiyajin über ihn geworfen, um ihn vor dem tödlichen Blast zu schützen. Mit dem Gesicht zu ihm hing der Prinz in der Luft, die Arme zu den Seiten ausgestreckt, ein leises Lächeln im Gesicht. Goku konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. ´Nein . . . Das kann nicht passiert sein . . .´ "Ve- Vegeta . . ." "Weine nicht, Kakarotto . . .Lass mich gehen . . ." Er lächelte. Vegeta lächelte, als wäre nun alles gut. Und dann fiel er.  
  
7: In the end it´s only you  
  
"NEIN!! VEGETA!!!!!" "Tja. Das ist schade. Aber was solls, auch ein toter Affe ist noch warm. Leider schreit er dann nicht mehr." Goku starrte den Dämon hasserfüllt an. "Kisama . . . KISAMA OMAE O KOROSU!!!!" Boo lachte. "Du willst mich töten?" Goku grinste, während Tränen noch immer in seinen Augen standen. "Für Vegeta!"  
  
Damit schleuderte er die Genkidama auf Boo. "Stirb Dämon!!!" Und er traf. Boo hatte keine Chance. Die Wut und Trauer über Vegetas Tod gaben Goku... Kakarotto... die Kraft, ihn zu besiegen.  
  
Erschöpft hing der größere Saiyajin in der Luft, nachdem sich seine Haare wieder schwarz gefärbt hatten. Er ließ sich zu Boden sinken, für mehr hatte er keine Kraft mehr. "Es ist vorbei... Aber um welchen Preis??" Es war wahr. Das Universum war gerettet - und es war ihm egal. Für Goku kam keine Welt dem Wert des Saiyajinprinzen nahe. Neben Vegetas zerschundenen Körper kam er auf dem Boden auf und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, zog den kleinen Körper eng an sich und legte eine Hand auf die Wange des Oujis. "Vegeta . . ." wisperte er. Dann erstarrte er. Vegetas Augen hatten sich geöffnet, und der blutüberströmte Prinz sah ihn an. Sein Körper war zerschmettert, in seiner Brust klaffte ein Loch, das noch immer blutete, so stark war der vernichtende Kiball gewesen. Nun liefen ihm wieder Tränen über die Wangen. "Halte durch, Vegeta . . .bitte . . ."  
  
Der Prinz sah ihn einfach nur an, er hatte keine Kraft mehr, nicht zum Sprechen, nicht um seine Hand auf die seines Koibitos zu legen, nicht, um sich auf eine Verbindung zu konzentrieren. Nur, um ihn anzusehen, ihn, den er von Herzen liebte. Dann verließ ihn auch das, als seine Augen dunkel wurden. Und dann, in den Armen des letzten Saiyajin im Universum, war der Prinz aller Saiyajin gestorben, und es fing an zu regnen, als wollte der Himmel mit dem Retter allen Lebens trauern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dende blickte fassungslos um sich. ´Die Welt der Kaioshin hat ganz schön was abgekriegt. Und Boo ist wohl tatsächlich besiegt, seine Energie ist verschwunden . . . Aber da ist Goku!´ Schnell flog der kleine Erdengott durch den dichten Regen auf den Saiyajin zu und konnte ihn schließlich entdecken, am Boden sitzend. Er runzelte die Stirn. ´Was macht er da?´  
  
"Hey, Goku!"  
  
Er hob nicht den Kopf, als der Namekiander seinen Namen rief. Er hatte ihn schon längst bemerkt, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von IHM abwenden. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er sein blaues Untershirt ausgezogen und es über Vegetas zerbrochenem Körper ausgebreitet.  
  
Langsam kam Dende näher und erkannte schließlich, wen Goku so fest umklammerte. "Oh nein . . . Goku . . . was ist passiert??"  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Dann: "Ihr habt es nicht gesehen?" "Nun . . .die Kristallkugel ist kaputt . . . Wir wussten nur, dass Boo tot ist, weil seine Aura verschwand . . ." " . . . Sie haben seinen Körper einfach hier gelassen . . . Das heißt, er darf ihn nicht behalten im Jenseits. So als. . . als ob es nichts wäre, das er getan hat . . ." Dende sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Goku, er ist . . .gestorben, du musst ihn loslassen."  
  
Stattdessen drückte der Saiyajin den bedeckten Körper noch fester an sich. "Ich kann nicht . . ." vernahm Dende. Der junge Gott legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich werde dich erstmal heilen, Goku . . . Und dann teleportierst du uns zur Erde. Hier kannst du doch nicht bleiben . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mit einem leisen "Ffft!" erschienen der Saiyajin und Dende eine Weile später in Dendes Palast. Goku trug Vegeta auf den Armen, nachdem er ihm das blaue Shirt angezogen hatte. Im Palast warteten bereits Piccolo, Bulam und alle anderen auf sie, aber Goku bat Dende, ob er Vegetas Körper irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen konnte, und obwohl er ihn nicht verlassen wollte, nochweniger wollte er den Saiyajinprinz den Blicken der Anderen aussetzen.  
  
Als sie um die Ecke bogen, rasten sofort alle der Z-Krieger auf ihn zu. "Goku!!! Du hast es geschafft!!" "Ja Mann! Einsame spitze!!" "Wir sind gerettet!!" Goku drehte sein Gesicht weg, damit sie nicht den Zorn in seinen Augen sahen. "Goku. . . ." " . . .Bulma." "Wo ist Vegeta . .?" "Er . .. .ist gestorben, Bulma. . . . Als er mein Leben gerettet hat . . ." Leise und ohne ein Wort nahm sie ihn in den Arm und Goku legte seine Arme um sie und sie trauerten gemeinsam um den, den sie liebten.  
  
Später als alle nach Hause geflogen waren bis auf Bulma, Goku und die beiden Namekianer, erzählte der Saiyajin in knappen Worten, was passiert war. Er sagte nicht, was vor seinem Tod mit dem Prinzen geschehen war. Das war nicht sein Recht und er konnte es auch nicht, nicht wenn er selbst nicht damit fertig wurde. Am Ende seiner Erzählung war er den Tränen wieder nahe. In die entstandene Stille hinein, fragte Bulma tonlos: "Wie soll ich das meinem Sohn erklären?? Sein Vater ist innerhalb von kürzester Zeit zweimal gestorben . . . " Plötzlich hob Piccolo, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, den Kopf.  
  
"Vielleicht musst du das nicht. Dende, ihr habt euch von Polunga gewünscht, dass die Erde wieder existiert und alle Lebewesen, richtig?" "Jaaah . . . Oh! Ja, wir haben ja noch einen Wunsch!!" rief der kleinere Namekjin begeistert. Bulma starrte Goku begeistert an und der nickte. "Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren!" ´Geta . . . ich hole dich zurück . . .´  
  
"Son, hol du Vegetas Körper, ich kontaktiere mental die Namekianer und bitte sie, unseren Wunsch auszusprechen." "Ja!" Sofort lief der Saiyajin in den Palast hinein, wo er den Prinzen in ein Zimmer gebracht hatte. Er wickelte den noch immer blutigen Körper in eine weiße Decke und hob ihn sanft hoch.  
  
Kurz darauf hatten sich alle Draußen versammelt und warteten. Die Namekjin hatten versprochen, ihren Wunsch sofort weiterzuleiten. Bulma war beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen als sie Vegetas blasses Gesicht war und Goku war dankbar für die Decke.  
  
Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel und die Gestalt in Gokus Armen begann zu leuchten. Dann wurde es wieder hell und Goku legte Vegeta auf den Boden, und stützte dessen Oberkörper mit seinen Händen. "Geta . . . ?"  
  
Hoffnungsvoll flüsterte der Größere den Namen des Oujis. Und dann öffnete Vegeta seine Augen, die nun nicht mehr voller Schmerz, doch klar und voller Liebe zu dem anderen hochsahen. Goku musste kämpfen, um nicht schon wieder zu heulen, aber er war so glücklich. Schnell umarmte er den Prinzen und hielt ihn fest. "Oh Geta. . . . " "Kakarotto . . ." wisperte der Kleinere. "Warum hast du die Genkidama nicht geworfen? Es ging um das Universum . . ." " . . .Ichiban taisetsu na mono, Vegetasama. Du bist das Allerwichtigste!"  
  
Bulma lächelte innerlich. ´Endlich sind die Beiden zusammen. Es hat ja lange genug gedauert. Geta . . . Danke, für die Zeit, die ich mit dir hatte. Ich liebe dich . . . Aber du verdienst es, mit dem zusammen zu sein, den du liebst! Aber glaub nicht, du müsstest nicht regelmäßig vorbeikommen, um nach Trunks und mir zu sehen!´  
  
Als Goku Vegeta endlich aufstehen ließ, bot Piccolo ihm an, dass er seine Kleider herzaubert. Der Prinz sah ihn ernst an. "Danke. Aber ich würde diesmal lieber weite Klamotten haben." Piccolo sah ihn zwar verwundert an, nickte aber und streckte seine Hand aus und schon stand Vegeta da in einem langen Pulli und einer Jogginghose. Der Prinz sah Bulma und Goku an. "Wir sollten nach Hause." Der Jüngere nickte und legte erst Bulma eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann Vegeta, als er merkte, wie sich er sich versteifte unter seiner Berührung. Sofort nahm er seine Hand weg und lachte als Bulma ihn verwundert ansah. "Ich denke, es wäre schön, mal wieder zu fliegen." Bulma schnaubte. "Mit euch Beiden? Nein danke, ich fliege mit meinem Flugzeug. Bis morgen! Vegeta, wenn du willst, kannst du bei Goku übernachten! Gute Nacht!"  
  
Wenig später flogen die beiden Saiyajin durch den Sommerwind. Goku sah seinen Prinzen von der Seite an. Vegeta hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seinen neuen Schwanz sicher um seine Taille gelegt. Goku seufzte leise. ´Geta . . . Du wirst Hilfe brauchen, um alles zu verarbeiten. Ich werde immer für dich da sein . . . Zusammen werden wir heilen, was die Zeit nicht schafft. Ich liebe dich. Und das Allerwichtigste bist du!´  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
by Kokoro Okami, 11. Januar 2004 


End file.
